The Snappish and The Allay
by Lendiner
Summary: "No I don't!" I practically scream at my blonde friend Cato. "Then Why do you always stare in his direction?" He shoots back. "Because he's competition!" I answer, officially annoyed by Cato's curiosity. The thing was he really was competition. His ominous structure. His chocolate brown skin. He was impossible to miss. Better summary inside. One of the best stories I'VE ever wrote.
1. Dinner

"No I do not!" I practically scream at my blonde friend Cato. "Then why do you always stare in his direction?" He shoots back. "Because he's competition!" I answer, officially annoyed by Cato's curiosity.

The thing was, he really was competition. His ominous structure, His chocolate brown skin. He was impossible to miss. He had the same height as Cato, he had pure muscle like Cato, and a lot of other similar things. But he was different. He wasn't a killer. He was naturally built that way. Most likely some kind of family gene. He was so, _mysterious. _And I can't help but to find it attractive.

And yet, I never reckoned his name.

"Why don't you go talk to him during training tomorrow?" Brutus says before stabbing a piece of meat with his fork, biting onto the fork, and pulling it out. When he pulls it out the meat cut is gone. "Brutus, you stay out of this." I snap at him dropping my spoon, letting it drown into my chicken broth. "Jeez Clove, he was trying to help!" Enobaria complains after slurping her soup. "Dammit Enobaria! Just leave me alone!"

"Clove, I think you're overreacting." Cato joins in. That is were I draw the line. Some might say I have anger issues but I have a lot of stress, with the games coming up, I have to admit I feel a little nervous. I drive but the chair with my thighs, get up, and go to my room. I don't want to be Brutus's or Enobaria's complaint dummy. I want to be left alone with my thoughts. I climb into bed and yank the sheets over my head. My feet being exposed.

**This is just like one of those prologue's or whatever. Review if you feel like it. I tried to make this story a little better so I hope you like it. Next chapter will be longer.  
**


	2. Human Alarm Clock

**Okey Doke So I'm updating at 8:15 at night While I really should be babysitting my brother. (Don't tell on me!) and I'm very sleepy so this chapter maybe a little crappy. Then again most of my stories are. I can't think straight at 8:15 because I really want to go to sleep. And I have a runny nose.  
**

**Now let me shut up so that you can read!  
**

I locate my left leg into the pant leg of my training uniform and slip in the other. I am about to pull up the sleeves when my human alarm clock and best friend, Cato thumps on my door screaming for me to wake up. "I'm up you little brat!" I shriek loud enough for all of Panem to hear me. I always wake up before Cato. He has his precious, 'Beauty Sleep'. I push a button near the bathtub and it blow dries my hair, still wet from my shower.

"Brutus says hurry up!" Cato yells before giving the door a good backlash. I click the button once again, this time turning it off. I put my hair inside a ponytail, not caring if my hair was still wet.

I join Enobaria, Brutus, and Cato to discuss what Cato and I will do in the arena. It's the same thing every year. The career tributes always stay and kill, while the lucky tributes scamper as fast as their scrawny little legs can carry them. "Today you will meet the other career tributes. Marvel and Glimmer from district one, and Dylan and Emile from district four." Enobaria says, her golden teeth sticking out like a sore thumb. I get two pancakes and drench them in syrup. "Some names." I say sarcastically while cutting my pancakes into little squares, hair still dripping with water. Brutus rolls his eyes and slurps his liquidy oatmeal.

"Anyhow, you guys go to training at 10:00 so we have time to discuss arena strategies." Brutus says while once again, slurping his oatmeal. When I'm done with my food I snap my fingers, point to my plate and clear my throat. Signaling an avox to come take and wash my plate. "OK I'm done." I say stating the obvious. "Then wait for Cato." Enobaria says, before she stops eating her food to look at me. She glares at me which is kind of natural for her. Whenever someone is sarcastic with her or just plain pisses her off she sends death glares. If looks could kill, she would be known as the nightmare next door.

"Why can't I just go early?" I ask making the best puppy dog face I can. But everyone knows I'm as deadly as a snake. "Because we are discussing arena strategies!" Brutus yells. "I know what to do in the arena OK!" I say making myself clear. Even though I can't be trusted. "Fine go, Mrs. I Know Everything! But if you get into trouble I'll just say I told you so!" Enobaria snaps at me. She sounds like real angry bird now but when Brutus calms her down she's back to normal. "Fine." I say getting up and heading for the door.

I'm pretty sure Enobaria really wasn't expecting me to do this. I walk out the door and skip to the elevator. When I step in I'm all alone. The elevator has a plush carpet and a silver ceiling I can see me reflection in. My back was cold for some reason. I bet it's from my hair which was still wet. That hair dryer didn't do a good job. Then again I turned the dryer off after about two seconds because I didn't want to be late for breakfast.

When the elevator doors open, I am kicked in the face by the smell of perspiration and blinded by the syrupy air. I always imagined the capitol to be like a heaven. Boy, was I wrong. As I get closer to the training room the air is better, and yet the stench is still there. I wonder what that stench is. I hear grunts and sighs across the room. That's when I notice it.

I'm not the only one in the training room.

**Okay I am extremely sorry if this chapter ruined the story! If I have any grammatical errors don't hesitate to correct me! I am also so happy! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I already got three in two days! that's got to be some kind of record!  
**

**By the way I have an important note for clato4ever! Note: Thank you for following my stories now matter how crappy the are. I'm thinking about adding a little clato to this one. A LITTLE. Then right back to Clesh.  
**

**And back to my fellow readers: Do you think I should kill off Katniss, Cato, Peeta, Rue, ect. For Clesh love? Or figure out a way to keep them all?  
**

**Keep in mind this is a Clesh story so don't get mad when Cato starts to fall for Katniss instead of Clove. Goodbye now!  
**


	3. Meeting Thresh

**OK so I'll find out a way to make Katniss, Rue, Peeta Cato and the others able to survive. I'd like to give shout outs to my Reviewers, Followers, Favoritors, and stuff. Look for YOUR name and YOUR name only. I've seen other authors do it so I'll give it a try.**

**Cookie. Monster 67: _I have sent you a PM! And no I won't kill them off. :)_  
**

**clato4ever: _Thank you so much for Following even though you love your Clato! :)_  
**

**EmeraldSapphireClove: _Thank you so much for following even though you love your Clato and Peetniss.:)_  
**

**liv. zappala: _Thank you! I tried to make this story a little better because I didn't want to ruin a perfect couple! :)_  
**

**_KFerden: Hey buddy! :)  
_**

**I love you all!  
**

"You're not supposed to be in here two." He says while depositing the dagger back into it's rack. I've finally heard his voice. It's bottomless and intense. It sends chills down my spine. But, a career shows no fear. I learned that at the academy.

"And you are?" I shoot back. "Actually my trainer was in the bathroom and told me to work with the daggers." His voice booms again. Boy, if we keep going at this rate I might even faint. "Well I came down because I can do what ever I-" "What's that in your hair?" He cuts me off.

I touch my hair and it's still wet. "Long story actually. I was in the bathroom, when my human alarm clock came pounding on my door telling me to wake up and come eat breakfast so when I came my mentor and trainer pissed me off so I came down here because I was done eating. Long story short."

To my surprise he listens to the entire story without interrupting. "Wait, who was your human alarm clock?" He asks. I look at the clock before answering. "He will be coming down with the rest of the careers soon." I articulate, looking at my shoes. "OK, I should probably be going now." He declares. "My trainer likes to taunt me sometimes so, he might not actually be in the bathroom." He adds, his bottomless voice booming again.

"OK then, I'll just bluff with my mentor for a while though." I state, hearing the drips of water cascade from my hair onto the mat I was standing on. "OK then, bye!" He replies. "Wait!" I stop him right on time because he was already at the door. "Yes?"

"You never told me your name." I utter, finally looking up from my shoes. "Oh it's Thresh." He answers, backing away from the door slowly. I let his name reply over and over in my mind, repeating itself exactly how he said it. _Thresh, Thresh, Thresh. _"And yours?" He asks, snapping me out of my daze. "Clove."

"Cool. So uh, I'm gonna head upstairs now." He states walking out the door. "See you at 10:00, Clove!" He shouts before leaving to go to his apartment.

**During dinner (I skipped training!) **

"So basically, he lied about his trainer just to talk to you." Brutus speaks, stuffing his face with yet another, calorie-free biscuit. I've tried them myself. Those things are addictive. "What can I say, I'm irresistible." I exclaim arrogantly, while flipping my now dry, hair. "That doesn't make sense, he doesn't know you, he hasn't met you, and he didn't even know your name before you told him!" Cato enrolls into our conversation, also having a biscuit. Told you those things were addictive.

"He's right. I mean did you even know the guy?" Enobaria also enlists herself into our conversation. Even mentors can be noisy. "His name is Thresh." I correct her, getting annoyed because she won't intellect her own business. "Well then, this Trish here better not distract from training. We can't afford for you to lose." She snaps, getting just as annoyed as I am."Oh relax, Clove's probably just trying to get in his head, You know make _him_ weak." Cato says with his mouth full. So instead it sounds more like, _"May Tim weed." _

"Oh my gosh!" I end up screaming. Everyone's head snaps up from their plates and to me. Even an Avox who was standing quietly in a corner. "This is a replay of last night!"

I arise from my chair and head for my room. Again. I contort the doornob to my room and find fault with the door before locking it. I jump on my bed and I don't bother yanking the sheet over my head. Tommorow I won't even perturb to go to breakfast.

I'd rather starve.

Maybe I could go to the one person who listens and actually agrees with me.

Thresh's apartment.

**Did I have any mispellings, puncuations mistakes, and whatnot? I know this chapter was poorly written but hey, I just wanted to give you guys a chapter. GIVE ME SOME CRITIZISM!**

**Thank you for reading, And may the odds, be ever in your favor!**


End file.
